The Magic powers of the five elements
Elemental Warriors: The Magic powers of the five elements series. In the 2nd season, The warriors go to the mystic force world to master the magical power of their Elements. They have the mystic force to change to the Mystic Elemental Force Warriors and go to many places like, W.I.T.CH. World and the Luna verse world with new magical powers in the fight Against the dark forces of evil. Their world was stop completely in time and They need to to start their world's time again. Characters: TJ Thornton - Red Mystic Elemental Force Warrior, The leader of the Mystic Elemental Force group and use the Magic of Fire. Ethan Lee - Yellow Mystic Elemental Force Warrior, The master of the Water and Lightning magic to trap evil in a void. Katie Scherer - Blue Mystic Elemental Force Warrior, The user of the Light and Water magic to be evil in it's place. Drew Myers - Green Mystic Elemental Force Warrior, He use the Wind and Earth magic in his battle, on the another world. Shelby Scott - Pink Mystic Elemental Force Warrior, She can master the Earth and Wind magic of her powers. Steve Lekas - Gold Mystic Elemental Force Warrior, He got his from Clarkia to use the Sunlight and Darkness magic in him to transform. Angel Armstrong - White Mystic Elemental Force Warrior, She got her power, when Clarkia show some Mystic Elemental Moonlight and Snow magic. Clarkia the Wise - Mystical Scourer in Root Star Core on the Mystic woods The little Mystic Elemental Force Witchlings: Dorie Thornton - Pink and red Mystic Elemental Force Witchling, The Mini leader of the Elemental Witchling group and she use Fire magic like TJ. Reanne Myers - Orange and green Mystic Elemental Force Witchling, She is the smart one of the mini group and make thing with Earth Magic. Mirabelle Lee - Blue and yellow Mystic Elemental Force Witchling, She is brave and mighty with the Lightning magic in her. Ellie Scott - Purple and pink Mystic Elemental Force Witchling, She is cute and kind like Shelby and fight strong with the Wind magic. Anna Scherer - Yellow and light blue Mystic Elemental Force Witchling, fast, adventure fun, and funny like Katie and use the Water magic. Hannah Lekas - The White and Golden Mystic Elemental Force Witchling, She is Curious in things, but learn how to master like the Sunlight magic. The image gallery: Dorie Thornton season 2 PM.png|Doris / Dorie Thornton Mirabelle Lee season 2 PM.png|Mirabelle Lee Anna Scherer season 2 PM.png|Anna Scherer Reanne Myers season 2 look PM.png|Reanne Myers Ellie Scott season 2 PM.png|Ellie Scott Hannah Lekas season 2 PM.png|Hannah Lekas The little witchling babies by s213876-dbdc634.png|The Mystic Elemental Force Witchlings as babies E.Ws Baby Dorie Thornton.png|Doris / Dorie Thornton as a baby E.Ws Baby Mirabelle Lee.png|Mirabelle Lee as a baby E.Ws Baby Anna Scherer.png|Anna Scherer as a baby E.Ws Hannah Lekas as a baby.png|Hannah Lekas as a baby E.Ws Mystic Elemental Force Symbols.jpg|Mystic Elemental Force Symbols Mystic Elemental Star Changer pt 1.png|Mystic Elemental Star Changer M.E.S. Changer (closed).png|M.E.S Changer (Closed) M.E.S. Changer (Opened).png|M.E.S Changer (Opened) Red Mystic Elemental Force Warrior new.png|TJ's Red Mystic Elemental Force suit White Mystic Elemental Force Warrior.png|Angel's White Mystic Elemental Force suit Blue Mystic elemental force Warrior.png|Katie's Blue Mystic Elemental Force suit Pink Mystic Elemental Force Warrior.png|Shelby's Pink Mystic Elemental Force suit Yellow Mystic elemental force Warrior pt 2.png|Ethan's yellow M.E.F. armbrands Yellow Mystic elemental force Warrior pt 1.png|Ethan's Yellow Mystic Elemental Force suit Golden Mystic Elemental Force Warrior.png|Steve's Golden Mystic Elemental Force suit Green Mystic elemental force Warrior .png|Drew's Mystic Elemental Force suit E.Ws M.E.F boy suits.png|Main Boys Mystic Elemental Force suits E.Ws girl M.E.F suits.png|Main girl's Mystic Elemental Force suits Screen Shot 2017-06-23 at 1.27.00 PM.png|Hannah Lekas as a baby pt 2 Screen Shot 2017-06-23 at 1.27.50 PM.png|Reanne Myers as a baby Screen Shot 2017-06-23 at 1.28.58 PM.png|Ellie Scott as a baby E.Ws M.E.F Witchling Gears.jpg|The Mystic Elemental Force Witchling's gears E.Ws Mystic Elemental Force Witchling suit.jpg|M.E.F Witchling's suit & gears E.Ws Golden M.E.F Witchling Gears.jpg|M.E.F Golden Witchling's gears E.Ws Golden M.E.F Witchling suit.jpg|M.E.F Golden Witchling's suit E.Ws Doris' M.E.F Witchling.png E.Ws Mirable's M.E.F Witchling.png E.Ws Anna's M.E.F Witchling.png E.Ws Rena's M.E.F Witchling.png E.Ws Ellie's M.E.F Witchling.png E.Ws Hannah's M.E.F Witchling form.png E.Ws Mystic Elemental Force Witchling members pt 1.png E.Ws Mystic Elemental Force Witchling members pt 2.png E.Ws Mystic Elemental Force Witchlings.png E.Ws Dallas World Zoo's Enterance.png E.Ws Young TJ holding Baby Doris.png E.Ws Dallas World Zoo's Harpy Eagle.png E.Ws Young TJ's Group by the Galapago Tortoise.png E.Ws Baby Ellie peed on Young Shelby by the TX Cats.png E.Ws Young Ethan & Baby Mirable looking the Primates.png E.Ws Young Drew and his friends cheering up Baby Rena.png E.Ws Young Katie and Baby Anna smiling in Tiger seeing place.png This is the Chapters of the second second of the Elemental Warriors: E.Ws 2nd season chapters list.Category:Season series Category:EW: TMPOTFE chapter list Category:Second Season